The Moon Universe Act 1
After the Smurfs latest encounter with Hotap, the evil imp magician was angry, since the Smurfs blew up his base and he has to rebuild it from the start. Those Smurfs.... Hotap angrily said as he was cleaning up the rebuilded base. First I tried to turn them into gold when they were Smurflings, and when I tried to destroy them when they were adults, that strange Smurf with blonde hair stopped my plans as I tried to destroy them, ugh! I'm getting sick of it! I wished there was a way I can do to get rid of them. Hotap grumbled as flashbacks appear about his defeats. While dusting up the cave base, he noticed a spell book on the floor. What is this book? I haven't owned this one. the imp asked as he picks up the book. As he goes though the pages, he found a spell that was useful to him. Hmm, this spell is a drag-back into it's universe spell. Hotap said as he looked at the book in delight before letting out an evil laugh. ... In Smurf Village, it was night time and all the Smurfs were in their clothes rather then their PJs, it was the night of the full moon celebration, which is the reason all the Smurfs are gathered in Smurf Village Center with Icicle, Purity, Layla, Timette, Flowerette and Rellette. Alright my little Smurfs! As you know, it is the night of the full moon celebration. I am glad we prepared for it in time. Papa Smurf said, sounding delightful about his Smurfs having the celebration setted up in time. Papa Smurf, would you mind if I invite my animal friends here? Nat asked. Of course Nat, it is a celebration with animals. Papa Smurf answered. But Papa Smurf, wolves are very angry during the night of the full moon! How could we invite wolves here? Brainy asked, sounding very naggy. Brainy, Nat is all the animal's friend.So you don't have to worry about wolves attacking you. Smurfette told Brainy. After all the talking, the animals, including the wolves were in the village. GAHH! IT'S A WERESMURF! Brainy shouted in fear as he landed in Hefty's arms. Give me a break, will ya Brainy? Smurfette told you the wolves are friendly, even on a full moon.Because they are Nat's friends. Hefty said, in a very annoyed tone. B-But what if she's wrong, Hefty? Brainy said in a scared sound. Brainy, you won't understand until you see it, look, the wolves are friendly. Slouchy said, pointing to the wolf family, instead of being very angry, it was calm. Phew, I thought I'll become a wolf's dinner. Brainy said as he got off Hefty's arms. ' ...' As the celebration was going on, Papa Smurf had a talk with Grandpa Smurf, Nanny Smurfette, and the Smurfettes in the village along with Smurfette herself. I smurfed you all this night to discuss this. Papa said as he pulled out a scroll and opened it, having a spell in it. Smurfnabit! It is the drag-back into it's universe spell! Grandpa shouted in shock. Drag-back into it's universe spell? Everyone in the meeting said together in unison and confusion. It is a dangerous spell any wizard can have. This spell can drag anything back where it came from if it's casted on the right object. Grandpa explained how the spell is. Oh my! I just hope none of our enemies has it. If they do, we will all be dragged into the Moon Universe! Purity said in a shocking tone. Your right Purity! But I don't know about the Moon Universe. Nanny said, sounding confused. I think I regonize the Moon Universe, Papa Smurf! Timette said, standing up from her seat. You do? Well smurf us all about it Timette. Papa Smurf said as he waved his hand at her, in a motion to get her to sit down again. You see, the Moon Universe is where all Smurfs and Smurfettes come from. And I think there is a nasty ruler in there. But I can't remember who it was. Timette said as she sat back down, while she rubbed her head in thought of the name of the ruler of the Moon Universe. We can only hope for the best, if Hotap has the drag-back into it's universe spell in his base, it'll be the final day for the Smurfs and Smurfettes. Layla said as she put her arm on Icicle's back. ... In Hotap's lair, he finds all three ingredients for the spell: The dust from the dusiest cave, the flame of a sleeping dragon, and the heaviest rock. With everything ready, he carefully had all three ingredients on hand. With the dust from the dusiest cave, the flame of a sleeping dragon, and the heaviest rock, I command this spell to be used on the moon and drag all the Smurfs born by it! Hotap said as he done everything the spell needs.And soon the spell was on the moon, with it turning blue and a big gust of wind was coming from it, ready to take any Smurfs and Smurfettes back into it's universe. "It's working! It's working" Hotap shouted before laughing evilly. ... Back in Smurf Village, all the Smurfs were having fun with everything that has been planned. But the fun didn't last long as the gust of wind from the moon started to have all the Smurfs floating into the sky, towards the moon. "Gosh! What's happening?" Clumsy asked as he tried to grab onto something, but it ended up for him to crash into Brainy who was nearby. "How are we floating to the moon Papa Smurf?" Handy asked as he saw everything below him was shrinking. "Wait a smurf! It is the drag-back into it's universe spell!" Papa responded in shock. On the ground, only Smurfette, Sassette, Timette and Flowerette remain unfloated. "Floating Balloons! We got to save them!" Sassette shouted as she pointed to the floating Smurfs. "Hurry Timette! We'll use our powers to reach them!" Flowerette yelled as she grew a giant flower to take her up into the sky. "I'm coming! Smurfette, you take Sassette with you!" Timette said before summoning a clock for her and taking off into the sky. "Hang on tight Sassette!" Smurfette said to her as she picked her up and flew into the sky. Now all the Smurfs were shouting for help as they can't get down. "HELP! SMURF US!" The Smurfs shouted trying to get attention from someone to help them get down. "Don't worry Smurfs, we're coming!" Smurfette shouted as she along with Timette and Flowerette flew up to the moon, with Smurfette tries not to lost balance since she is carrying Sassette. However, it was all in vain as all the Smurfs were getting dragged into the moon, with no escaping with Papa Smurf being the last one. By the time the four Smurfettes reached the moon, all the Smurfs were in the moon, without a rescuer to help them. "W-We're too late...." Smurfette said with tears running down her face and all the Smurfettes started crying too, as they were too late to save their fellow Smurfs.... Smurf On to Act 2 Category:Smurfs: The Magical Blue Category:Smurfs:The Magical Blue stories